Snowbound
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when the team is having a winter family vacation in the mountains and Derek and Penelope are trapped in a cave, what happens when friendship changes to passion during the entrapment"?, the make matters worse Savannah and Sam arrive on the scene, will Derek and Penelope finally get together or will Sam be able to put a ring on it to keep them apart
1. Chapter 1

Snowbound-Ch 1

The BAU gang was all smiles as they headed out for their day of skiing, they were off for the week and decided to spend some much needed time together as a family. Dereks fiancée Savannah couldn't get off work so he was flying solo and Penelopes fiancée Sam was out of town on business and couldn't make the trip either.

Since Derek and Penelope were fiancée less this trip they decided to be their regular hotstuff/baby girl duo as they took on all of the activities, the week started out with such promise as they spent the day on the slopes. Derek watched as Penelope headed off by herself and he followed her to make sure she was alright.

Penelope blew out a deep breath as she stood looking out over the valley below, everything was so beautiful, so so beautiful and here she was alone, Sam was once again out of town on business so she put on her happy face and tackled the trip alone. Derek stood watching her for a few minutes and the longer he watched the more he wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright but once again he was afraid.

He was afraid that if he held her he would be tempted to tell her the truth, tell her that he loved her and was in love with her and had been for years. Penelope heard someone approaching and she looked over her shoulder and smiled and said, "hiya hotstuff", he skied over and said, "hi yourself goddess".

As they stood their looking he said, "this view is breathtaking isn't it"?, she sighed and said, "it sure is, it's so romantic, I'm just sorry that you have to see it with me". He said, "heyyyyyy, what does that mean"?, she said, "come on Derek I know that you would rather be here with you fiancée, with Savannah than here with your fat best friend".

He turned her around and said, "stop putting yourself down, you're beautiful, sweet, kind and curvy in allllll the right places", she blushed as she pushed her glasses up on her nose and said, "thank you". Derek said, "what about you"?, she said, "what about me"?, he said, "come on baby girl, I know you would rather be here with Sam than with your best friend, wouldn't you"?, her heart was screaming, "no no I want you, I've always wanted you" but the words "I guess" came out of her mouth.

They stood there talking for a few minutes before Derek said, "we better head back sweetness and join the others", she nodded her head and said, "sure thing sugar shack'. As they started back to the others they could hear something and feel something that felt like an earthquake and when they finally stopped they turned just in time to see a wall of snow coming right at them.

Derek said, "ski baby girl, ski like you've never skied before", they took off and she followed him down the mountain and into a cave, they went as far into the cave as they could. Derek covered her with his body as the snow covered the entrance, it felt like the earth shook forever before it finally stopped.

Penelope said, "D D Derek, are you alright"?, he said, "yeah sweetness, I'm alright, what about you, are you hurt"?, she said, "no, other than being a little cold and scared I'm fine". Derek turned around and dusted her off and said, "there how's that"?, she said, "much better", they both then turned to what use to be the entrance to the cave and Penelope said, "how are we going to get out of here"?, Derek said, "we'll have to dig out by hand I guess".

They both got down on their knees and started digging and it was working pretty good for a little while but then the snow started falling in on them and Derek said, "stop sweetness, stop". They stopped and stepped back and Penelope said, "now what"?, he said, "now we wait for the others to come find us".

Penelope said, "but hotstuff, tonight it's suppose to be 5 degrees, we'll freeze to death, that is if we don't run out of air", he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head and said, "we'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to you". She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight as they both wondered when and if their friends would find them.

Meanwhile the rest of the team were searching frantically for Derek and Penelope, they roamed the mountain calling for them both but couldn't find any sign of them. JJ and Emily had sent the boys back to the cabin with Fran so that they would be safe and so that they could search for Derek and Penelope.

Hotch said, "we need to split up", Dave said, "me and Reid will go left, you, JJ and Em go right and if we see anything yell for the others", they all nodded their heads as she set off in search of their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Snowbound-Ch 2

Derek tried to make things as comfortable as possible for him and his goddess, he wanted to make sure that she was safe, he would do anything he could to take care of her, no matter what it was. He patted the ground beside him and said, "come on sweetness, come and sit next to your hotstuff".

She grinned as she walked over and sat down beside him, he sighed and then grinned as he saw her faithful backpack attached to her shoulders and said, "you pack that everywhere don't you"?, she said, "it's better to be safe than sorry sug". He said, "very true baby, so very very true".

Derek glanced down at his watch and said, "I'm sure that by now everybody is looking for us", she said, "I hope so", he smiled and said, "don't worry they are". Penelope said, "Derek", he looked at her and said, "yeah", she said, "what happens if they don't find us before", he said, "before what goddess"?, she said, "before we freeze to death".

Derek said, "we aren't going to freeze to death", she said, "you don't know that, we could easily freeze to death", Derek said, "what do you have in that pack of yours"?, she said, "ohhhhh I have matches and I have then in a zipped bag so they won't get wet". He sat there and watched in amazement as she started getting items out of the bag and laying it on the ground in front of them.

She said, "I have a flashlight", I have a few snack bars, twizzlers, a blanket, my IPOD anddddddd", Derek said, "and what"?, she pulled out a thermos and said, "I have this". Derek said, "a thermos"?, she said, "yep", he said, "what's in it"?, she winked at him and said, "wine", he laughed and said, "baby girl you think of everything don't you"?, she grinned and said, "I try my chocolate kiss, I try".

The team searched for hours before returning to their meeting point, Hotch said "did you see any signs of them"?, Dave said, "nothing, what about you"?, he said, "nope". JJ said, "we need to ski down and get the rangers, we need to get a search party started", Hotch said, "their is suppose to be a ranger shed about 2 miles down the hill".

Hotch said, "I'll ski down and see if I can get us some help", Reid said, "I'll do with you Hotch", JJ kissed her husband and said, "please be careful Spence". He winked at her and said, "don't worry I will", Emily kissed her husband and said, "good luck, be careful", he smiled and said, "we'll be back soon".

They then stood there and watched as Hotch and Reid started skiing their way down the side of the mountain, JJ said, "so now what"?, Emily said, "the temperature has really dropped in the past few minutes, hasn't it"?, JJ said, "it has, we need to get something warm to drink and then hit the slopes again searching".

Dave said, "sounds good, we're the only hope they have and we can't help them if we collapse from exhaustion and freeze to death", they turned and quickly headed back toward the cabin. Meanwhile back in the cave Penelope watched as Derek gathered a little dry firewood and stuck a match and said, "here goes sweetness" and then they crossed their fingers as he put the match on the wood.

She smiled and clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyy sugar shack" and she kissed his lips, he instantly responded by wrapping her up in his arms and deepening the kiss. She pulled away and said, "I'm sorry", he said, "for what, that was amazing", she blew out a deep breath and said, "how about we get something to eat and drink a little wine"?, he said, "baby girl I'm sorry if I did something wrong"?, she said, "don't be silly you didn't do anything wrong".

He then watched as she took great effort to keep her distance from him as she got them out a snack bar and poured some wine into the thermos and then sat back down and rubbed her hands together in front of the fire. Derek ran his hand over his head and said to himself, "way to go, jump her why don't you Morgan, good job, good job".


	3. Chapter 3

Snowbound-Ch 3

Dave and the others drank a cup of cocoa and then Fran loaded several thermos with cocoa and packed a backpack with blankets and food so that they would have supplies. She then stood and watched from the door as they loaded up and headed back out to search for Derek and his baby girl.

In the cave Derek and Penelope were laughing as they finished off the cup of wine, Derek said, "good snack bar goddess, you got my favorite chocolate/peanut butter". She smiled at him and said, "just trying to keep ya stuffed handsome", he sighed and said, "are you warm enough baby girl"?, she said, "it seems to be getting colder in here, doesn't it"?, he had to admit that over the past couple of hours the temperature had dropped several degrees.

He said, "get your blanket out and cover up with it", she pulled it out and wrapped half of it around her and then she held out her arm and said, "come on angel fish". He said, "I'm alright", she said, "pleaseeeeee", he laughed and shook his head as he slid closer and felt the blanket wrapping around him.

Emily said, "shouldn't Aaron and Reid be getting back soon"?, Dave said, "they should and hopefully when they get back they'll have people with them to help us search for Morgan and kitten". JJ said, "do you think they're alright"?, Dave said, "I'm sure they're fine, Morgans probably taking good care of our girl".

JJ said, "but what if they are both hurt somewhere"?, Dave said, "don't think the worse JJ, we have to stay positive", she nodded her head and said, "sorry, sorry". Dave said, "let's go that way and see if we can find them", the girls both nodded their heads as they headed down the side of the mountain.

Penelope sighed and said, "this blanket isn't helping, I'm f f freezing", Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "let's try this and see if it helps warm us up". She had to admit that the second his arms went around her she started warming up, she could lay in his arms forever if only they weren't engaged to different people.

Derek said, "is that better"?, she said, "a little", he said, "other than the fire and the blanket I can only think of one more thing to do", she said, "and what's that"?, he said, "wellllllll, we could get undressed and cuddle under the blanket in front of the fire". She said, "are you crazy we can't do that".

He looked at her and said, "why not"?, she said, "us stripping is only going to make us colder, not warm us up", Derek said, "it's only going to get colder as the night goes on baby girl". She said, "I know Derek but", he said, "come on, what do we have to lose"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "alrighttttttt" as they both started removing their clothes.

Derek got naked first and slid under the blanket and held it open and turned his back to her so that she could get under the blanket, once she climbed in with him he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. He ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "body to body heat is suppose to be the best kind of heat in these conditions".

She looked up at him and said, "I I I'lllllll t t take your w w wor for it", as he watched the light from the fire flash across her beautiful face he found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with her. He said, "you're so beautiful", she then felt his hand on the side of her face, he said, "so so beautiful" and then he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Snowbound-Ch 4

Derek pulled away and said, "I'm sorry", she touched his face and said, "don't be", they laid their looking at each other for a few seconds before she said, "have you ever wondered what it would be like'?, he said, "what what would be like"?, she said, "us being together"?, he smiled and said, "all the time".

Penelope said, "but what about you and Savannah"?, he said, "I love her but I'm not in love with her like I am you, baby girl you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, your friendship means the world to me". She said, "I get it" and she pulled away", he said, "what's wrong, what do you get"?, she said, "I don't need a brick wall to fall on me to get what you're saying".

Derek said, "wait, I don't understand", she said, "let's just drop it Derek", she got up and started to put her clothes on when the earth started shaking again. She said, "what's happening now"?, he said, "sounds like another avalanche", as the rumbling got closer she lost her footing and fell backwards and hit her head.

Derek said, "PENELOPEEEEEE" as he watched her hit the ground, he rushed to her side and checked for a pulse and said, "yessss", he patted her cheek and said, "sweetness can you hear me"?, he got no response. He said, "can you hear me, please talk to me", again he got no response so he said, "baby please don't leave me, I love you, please don't die".

He watched as her chest rose and fell and said, "sweetness I need for you to wake up, please open those eyes and look at me". She started moaning and she weakly opened her eyes and said, "w w what happened"?, he said, "you fell backwards and hit your head". She laughed and said, "I guess it's a good thing I have a hard head then huh"?, he helped her up and said, "are you sure you're alright'?, she said, "positive".

Derek said, "when you fell I saw my life passing before my eyes", she said, "I promise hotstuff, I'm alright, cold but alright", he said, "let's get you back over to the fire and warm you up". She shivered and said, "sounds good to me hotstuff", he sighed as they sat down and scooted closer to the fire, Penelope held her hands out and said, "to bad we don't have any marshmallows".

She looked over at Derek and said, "I'm really alright, the only thing hurt was my pride ohhhh and my butt", he said, "how about I kiss it and make it better"?, she blushed as they sat there looking into the fire. Derek said, "are you sorry that you came up here for the week"?, she said, "nope, why are you"?, he said, "I'm not sorry for any time that I get to spend with you", she smiled and said, "thank you".

Emily stood looking over the side of the mountain at the last avalanche and said, "I hope Aaron and Spencer didn't get hit by that", they heard some movement and then she smiled when she heard Aarons voice. He said, "don't worry we're here, we're here", Dave said, "were you able to find the rangers station"?, he said, "we were and they are getting help to us".

Reid said, "did you have any luck"?, JJ said, "nope, not a bit, we've looked and looked", Hotch said, "with that second avalanche their is a chance that it could have knocked something lose so be careful". Everybody nodded their heads as they all headed down the side of the mountain in search of any sign of Derek or Penelope.

Derek glanced at her and then he quickly said, "I love you, as in I'm in love with you", she said, "w what did you say"?, he said, "I love you, please don't doubt me or my love for you". She put her hand on his cheek and said, "I must have hit my head when I fell", Derek said, "why, are you dizzy"?, she said, "no, you The Derek Morgan are telling me Penelope Garcia that you love me, I must be hallucinating".

Derek said, "I can't live without you", she said, "you have Savannah", he said, "I don't want her, I want you and when we get out of here I'm going to take steps to start a life with you". She said, "I'm not your type", he said, "you're exactly my type, you're beautiful, sexy, curvy in alllllllllll the right places".

He looked down at her and said, "do you love me"?, she said, "of course I love you and theirs one thing I've always wanted to do", he said, "and what's that"?, she said, "make love to you". He said, "I've dreamed about that for years and years", she said, "what if we die in here Derek, what if we die without ever knowing what it's like"?, he said, "I won't let that happen, I won't let you die".

She touched his face and said, "make love to me Derek", he said, "baby", she said, "please Derek, if we die in here I want to know what it's like to make love to the man I've always loved". He smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, he hovered over her and said, "are you sure"?, she said, "yes" and he claimed her lips with his.

Meanwhile back at the cabin Fran was just tucking Henry and Jack in for the night when she heard a knock at the door, she walked through the cabin and opened the door and said, "Savannah, Sam, come in come in". Savannah said, "it took us forever to get here, have you heard anything, have they found Derek and Penelope"?, she said, "no signs yet but they are still out there looking.

Sam said, "this is all my fault, if only I'd come with her instead of going out of town", Fran said, "don't worry about that now, when they find Derek and Penelope you two will have the rest of your lives to make up". Savannah and Sam smiled and each other and nodded their heads yes in agreement as they took their coats off.

Meanwhile Derek and Penelopes moan fill the cave as they start making slow and passionate love


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter contains sexual content

Snowbound-Ch 5

Penelope wraps her legs around Dereks waist as he starts a slow and steady pace, they had both dreamed of this night, dreamed of being together and it seemed that mother nature had helped them out with the avalanches. Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck where he started gently nipping and sucking.

Penelope smiled as she felt his lips on the side of her neck, she knew he was marking her as his and right now she couldn't be happier, they would worry about Sam and Savannah when they got home, right now all they wanted, all they needed was each other. As Derek slid in and out of her he thought, "she's as perfect as I dreamed, we're perfect together, simply perfect".

Savannah and Sam sat there looking out the window and watched for any sign of Derek and Penelope, Sam finally said, "I'm going out there, I've got to find her". Fran said, "it's dark out there and you could get lost very easily", Savannah said, "what are we suppose to do"?, Fran said, "stay here where it's safe and let the others look for them".

On the slopes Hotch said, "we don't even know which way they were headed", JJ said, "Penelope said that she wanted to look down at the valley and all of the snow". Emily said, "so we need to head to that side of the mountain"?, Hotch said, "just be careful because the snow is very lose and will be easy to fall and I don't know if they could survive another avalanche", they all nodded their heads yes in agreement as they headed in the direction they assumed Penelope was heading.

Dereks hands roamed all over Penelopes body as they moved as one, what if she was right, what if they were to die in that cave, well if they did they would die together wrapped in each others arms. He kissed his way back up to her lips and she moaned in pleasure as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

Their tongues battled for control until they pulled apart gasping for air, he stilled inside her and said, "I love you", she touched his cheek and said, "I love you to". He then increased the pace and as he pounded in and out of her she felt her body starting to tingle all over, Derek smiled against the side of her neck as she wrapped snuggly around him like a vice.

A few hard deep thrusts later Penelope screamed his name as she exploded in pleasure and a couple of seconds later Derek joined her in the most powerful orgasm he had ever had. He kissed her lips one final time before rollilng beside her on the ground, they laid there looking at each other, Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and smiled at her.

Derek said, "that was amazing", she said, "you really do know how to please a woman", he sighed happily and said, "it's never been like that before for me". She said, "everything was so perfect, you were so kind, gentle and loving", Derek touched her cheek and said, "I can't give us up, not now, not since I know what it's like to make love to you", she smiled as he touched her cheek and leaned in for a soft kiss.

Penelope ran her hand down his chest and said, "minus the avalanches being in this cave with you is kinda romantic don't you think"?, he rolled over onto his side and said, "I guess it could be classified as romantic'. He ran his finger up her hip and said, "I want you", she smiled and said, "you just had me", he leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "now that I've had you I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough".

She pushed him over onto his back and quickly straddled his waist, his hands automatically went up to cup her perfect breasts, she threw her head back and moaned his name as she sank down on him. She gasped out as he thrust up into her, he said, "you're perfect, perfect for me", she smiled as she looked him in the eyes and said, "I'll never love anybody like I love you, never".

He then rolled her over and pounded into her over and over, she raked her nails up and down his back and whispered, "I love you" over and over, each thrust was making her fall more and more in love with him. Derek smiled against her lips when he felt her tightening up around him and it wasn't long before he exploded inside her.

She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and a few seconds later she screamed his name as he collapsed against her, she held on tight to him like he was her lifeline. He kissed her lips and said, "woman you're wearing me out", she said, "are you complaining"?, he said, "oh no, never", she grinned at him as he rolled beside her on the ground.

Hotch said, "their is suppose to be a cave around here isn't their Dave"?, he said, "yeah, right up there", Reid said, "maybe they were able to reach the cave and if they're their then we need to get them out before they either freeze to death or suffocate". About a minute later Dave said, "the cave is suppose to be right here" and they all pulled out their little shovels and started digging.

Reid said, "Garciaaaaaa, Morgannnnn, can you hear us"?, Derek said, "did you hear something"?, Penelope said, " I think so" and a few seconds they heard Daves voice saying, "kitten, Morgan are you alright"?, Derek said, "hereeeeeee, we'reeee hereeeeee", Penelope said, "they can't find us like this".

Derek said, "your right, we can't" and they both started putting their clothes on and putting the stuff back into Penelopes back pack, when they were finished Penelope said, "I'm glad that this happened", Derek said, "me to baby girl, me to". She laid her head back against the rocks and said, "I don't regret making love to you Derek", he reached out and caressed her cheek and said, "neither will I, never".

JJ said, "Garcie can you hear us"?, she said, "I hear ya Jayje, we're here, we're here", Hotch said, "are you two alright"?, Derek said, " we're both fine, cold but we're okay". Hotch said, "medics are coming down the side of the mountain right now, we'll get the two of you checked out and then get you back to the cabin and warm you up".

Derek kissed Penelope and said, "I love you", she smiled and said, "I love you to", they sat there and waited a few minutes while their friends dug out an opening. Hotch stuck his head in and said, "everybody alright"?, Penelope said, "we are now" and Derek stood back as the medics started checking Penelope out.


	6. Chapter 6

Snowbound-Ch 6

Fran, Savannah and Sam were sitting in front of the fireplace when Daves voice came over the walkie talkie saying, "we found them, they're alright, they're alright". Fran pushed down on the button and said, "thank God that you found them, are you sure that they're alright"?, he said, "positive Bella, I'm looking at them right now".

Savannah and Sam smiled and he pulled her into his arms and hugged her and said, "I knew they were going to be alright, I just knew it". Fran said, "have they been checked out by the medics"?, Dave said, "that's happening right now so we should be home within the hour, that is if this weather holds up".

Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of Penelope, she was so beautiful in the moonlight, all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her but with the team around he couldn't do it. He bit down on his bottom lip and thought, "when we get back to the cabin I'll show her how much she means to me".

Penelope took a deep breath as the medic listened to her lungs, after a few minutes he said, "everything seems to be okay, you might want to take it easy for a few days". She nodded her head and said, "don't worry I will", Derek said, "she will, we both will, right baby girl"?, she winked at him and said, "you know it hotstuff".

Meanwhile back at the cabin Fran said, "I'm going to fix everybody something to eat, after a day out in the cold something hot to eat will sound good". Savannah said, "here Fran let me help" as she followed her through the cabin toward the kitchen.

Sam walked over to the window and smiled as he pulled a black box out of his pocket, he opened the box and said, "today Penelope, today I'm going to ask you to be my wife". He then closed the box and tucked it back into his pocket so as not to ruin the surprise.

A few minutes later Penelope and Derek were bundled up in the back of one of the ranger trucks as they slowly headed back toward the cabin. Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

She glanced over at him and said, "Derek"?, he said, "yes sweetness"?, she said, "we forgot about something, well to somethings or someones". He said, "what are you talking about"?, she said, "Savannah and Sam, we, we cheated on them".

Derek said, "things with me and Savannah aren't anything special, we're rarely together and the connection it's, well it's gone", she nodded her head as she readied to speak. She scooted closer to him and said, "things with Sam havent' been good either, he's always working and when we're together, he isn't really there, ya know"?, he nodded his head in agreement and said, "I do baby girl, I do".

He gently squeezed her hand and said, "when we get back home in a few days I'm breaking things off with her, I don't want her, I want you". She smiled and said, "I want you to, that's why just as soon as I can I'm calling things off with Sam to, I'm tired of settling for Mr. right now when I can have Mr. Right".

He wrapped his arm around her and said, "I love you", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to", he then leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers. She deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, as their tongues battled for control he longed for her, he needed her just like he did in the cave.

They pulled apart when the ranger said, "I see your cabin in the distance", Penelope said, "it will feel good to soak in a nice hot tub and have some hot chocolate". Derek said, "for sure baby girl, for sure", he leaned in and said, "and then how about we have some you and me time"?, she grinned and said, "count me in for that sugar" causing him to grin as the truck came to a stop in front of the cabin.

Derek got out first and held his hand out and said, "allow me princess", she slid her hand in his as she got out of the truck. The smiles on their faces quickly fell when they turned around and saw Savannah and Sam running toward them.

Savannah threw her arms around Derek and said, "I'm so glad you're alright", he was in shock, what was she doing there, she wasn't suppose to be here, not now, not now that he has Penelope in his life the way he'd always dreamed of having her.

Sam pulled Penelope into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, when Derek saw that he wanted to pull Sam away from his girl but Penelope pulled away and said, "S S Sam what are you doing here"?, he said, "come inside and get warm, their will be plenty of time to talk about that later tonight".

He intertwined their fingers as he practically pulled her past Derek and Savannah and into the cabin


	7. Chapter 7

Snowbound-Ch 7

It wasn't long before the gang was sitting at the table enjoying some delicious food that Fran prepared, their wasn't much talking going on which for a team that was always talking seemed odd. Dave took a sip of his wine and said, "so kitten, are you sure you're alright'?, she said, "yeah my Italian stallion, I'm just tired and cold that's all".

Sam intertwined their fingers and said, "after dinner I'll keep you warm", Derek rolled his eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by Reid who smiled and continued eating his dinner. When dinner was over Fran, JJ and Emily started doing the clean up while Penelope and the others headed to the living room.

Penelope sat down beside the fireplace and Derek picked up the throw blanket that was on the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders and said, "here ya go sweetness". She reached up and put her hand on his and said, "thank you hotstuff", he said, "anytime baby girl, anytime".

About an hour later Penelope stood up and said, "if you all will excuse me I think I'm going to go soak in a hot tub of bubbles and then turn in for the night". Hotch said, "goodnight Garcia", Jack and Henry wrapped their arms around her and hugged her tight before she headed up the stairs toward the bathroom.

Derek watched as she disappeared, he sighed and said, "I think I'll turn in to, it's been a long day and I'm wiped", Savannah said, "I'll go up to". Derek said, "sit, enjoy your drink", she said, "are you sure"?, he yawned and said, "positive, I'll be asleep in 5 minutes anyway", she sat back in her chair and started sipping her brandy as he headed up the stairs to try to spend a few minutes alone with his baby girl.

Derek peeped down at everybody before heading toward the bathroom, he pushed the door open and stepped in to see Penelope standing wrapped in a towel. He walked over toward her and pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around him and moaned against his mouth as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, when she was with him everything was perfect, like they were destined to be together. Derek slid his hand up her body and loosened the towel quickly tossing it out of the way.

Penelope pulled away and whispered, "we can't do this", Derek kissed her lips and said, "yes we can", she said, "hotstuff the others are down" and he claimed her lips with another passionate kiss. He picked her up and carried her over to the huge counter and pulled her close to the end and climbed in between her creamy thighs.

She looked up lovingly into his eyes and said, "Derek we shouldn't do this, Savannah and Sam are right downstairs", he smiled at her and said, "I love you, I need you, I've got to have you". Penelope bit down on her lip and said, "what if we get caught"?, he said, "don't worry we won't", he then reached up beside them on the counter and turned the radio on so that the music would cover up the noise they were getting ready to make.

Savannah scooted closer to Sam and said, "alright Sam you've been smiling all evening what gives"?, he sighed happily and said, "would you like to take a walk with me and I'll explain"?, she nodded her head and hopped up and the two of them grabbed their coats and headed out into the now pouring snow.

They walked up the path a little bit from the cabin and Savannah said, "alright Sam spill, what's keeping that smile on that handsome face of yours"?, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box. Savannah gasped when he opened the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

Sam swallowed hard and said, "I'm going to propose to Penelope, she's it for me", Savannah said, "I'm so happy for the two of you". Sam laughed and said, "she hasn't accepted yet", Savannah said, "don't worry she will", he said, "maybe one day soon you and Derek will be getting married"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I hope so but lately things between me and Derek are, well they haven't been good, we haven't made love in months", Sam gently squeezed her hand and the two sighed as they stood there looking at Penelopes ring.

Penelope worked feverishly to get Dereks belt out of his pants, she then slid both his pants and boxers down over his hips before claiming his lips with hers. They pulled apart gasping for air and Derek said, "I can't stand the thought of Sam touching this perfect body of yours, you're mine baby girl, all mine".

She nodded her head yes and he said, "say it, say you're mine", she said, "I'm yours", he smiled and said, "say that you won't let Sam touch you, kiss you, claim this body again, say it". Penelope said, "I won't let Sam have this body, this body belongs to you and only you", he practically growled as he crashed his lips against hers.

Seconds later they both gasped in pleasure as he slid inside her


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter contains sexual content

Snowbound-Ch 8

Savannah felt her heart racing as Sam squeezed her hand, she closed her eyes as he caressed the side of her face, he then cupped her face in his hands and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She moaned against his lips as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her hot and ready mouth.

Their tongues battled for control until they pulled apart gasping for air, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I'm so sorry Savannah, that shouldn't have happened". She smiled as she felt his erection rubbing against her thigh and she said, "how long Sam, how long has it been since you were with her"?, he swallowed and said, "3 months, 3 longgggggg months".

She bit down on her lip and said, "it's been about that long for me and Derek", Sam said, "it's a shame that a sexy woman like yourself is doing without". She ran her hand over his crotch and said, "and it's a shame that a handsome handsome man like yourself is also sexless, maybe we can help each other out"?, he said, "b b but I'm going to propose to Penelope".

Savannah said, "you can still do that, we'd just be scratching each others itch so to speak", he said, "what if Penelope and Derek find out"?, she said, "it's a one time thing, nobody but us has to know". He closed his eyes as she loosened his belt and then started lowering his pants.

He said, "we can't do this here", she said, "ohhhh yes we can" and gently pushed him down on top of the blanket of fresh snow. Sam was growing harder by the minute as he watched her hands go up under her dress and when her panties slid down her legs he said, "you are so sexy, so so sexy".

She straddled his waist and said, "right back at ya" as she slowly lowered herself down him, his hands went instantly to her breasts where he kneaded her nipples. She threw her head back and bit down on her bottom lip as she started riding him hard and fast.

Meanwhile inside Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around Dereks waist and bit down on the side of his neck as he slid in and out of her. He kissed his way down the side of her neck, she threw her head to the side and said, "yes Derek yessss" as he kissed his way back up to her perfectly perky lips.

Being with her was the most amazing thing he had ever done in his life, the bathroom was filled with the sound of their pants and the music coming from the radio. Derek smiled against her lips as she gripped up around him like a vice.

A few hard thrusts later Penelope exploded in orgasm and her hotstuff a few thrusts later, he collapsed against her and she kissed the top of his bald head and said, "I love you Derek, now and forever it's only been you", he exhaustedly looked up at her and said, "I love you to baby and I'll never want another woman, it's you that I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with", he then gently kissed her lips.

When they pulled apart he said, "now I'm going to go before we get caught", she sighed and said, "and I'm going to take that bubble bath and then hop in bed". He walked to the door and said, "goodnight sweetness", she smiled and said, "goodnight hotstuff", she then watched him opened the door and make sure the coast was clear before heading out into the hall.

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "that man is going to kill me ahhhhhh but what a way to goooo", as she jumped off the counter and climbed into the bubbles. She sighed happily as the bubbles cascaded all over her body, she laid her head on the back of the tub and closed her eyes, just enjoying being safe and warm.

Meanwhile outside Sams hands went to Savannahs waist as she bounced above him, he knew that being with her was wrong but after several months of being without sex he wasn't about to turn her down. As they met each other thrust for thrust he felt her tightening up around him.

It wasn't long before wave after wave of orgasm covered them both, she collapsed on top of him and kissed his lips and said, "that was amazing". He grinned at her and said, "that was better than amazing, that was perfect Savannah", she took a deep breath and said, "we better get inside before somebody comes looking for us", he nodded his head in agreement.

She stood up and straightened her clothes and said, "goodnight Sam", he stood up and fixed his clothes and said, "goodnight Savannah, sleep tight". She grinned and said, "I don't think that's going to be a problem, thanks again for tonight", he then watched as she headed back toward the cabin.

Savannah stopped and peeked in the door and saw that the living room was empty, she snuck into the house and up the stairs heading toward the room she would be sharing with Derek. When she opened the bedroom door she saw Derek peacefully sleeping and she gave a sigh of relief.

She toed off her shoes and quickly changed her clothes and jumped in bed behind him and turned her back to him and closed her eyes. As memories of her interlude with Sam filled her memory once again she couldn't help but smile.

Sam snuck inside the cabin and headed toward the bedroom he would share with Penelope, he to was relieved when he saw that Penelope was asleep. He changed into his night clothes and joined her in bed, he smiled as he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes.

As he laid there he couldn't believe that he'd cheated on Penelope but a man like him can't go long without sex and sex with Savannah was better than it ever was with Penelope. Little did they all know that they had all cheated on their boyfriend/girlfriend that night.

Sam shrugged and thought to himself, "what she doesn't know won't hurt her", he sighed and then closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep after the interlude with Savannah he was worn out.


	9. Chapter 9

Snowbound-Ch 9

The next morning Derek woke up and opened his eyes and saw Savannah laying in bed beside him, he slipped out of bed, grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to get changed so he could head out in search of his baby girl. When he came out of the bathroom a few minutes later Savannah was still sleeping, so he quietly shut the door behind him and made his way downstairs.

When he stepped into the kitchen he saw Reid pouring himself a cup of coffee, he said, "morning pretty boy", Reid smiled and said, "morning Morgan, how did you sleep lastnight"?, Derek smiled and said, "I slept like a baby, I was exhausted". Reid leaned in and said, "Morgan I" and the conversation stopped when the rest of the team minus Penelope came into the room.

JJ said, "wellllllll it looks like somebody got lucky lastnight"?, Dereks heart started racing, oh no did she know, he said, "if by lucky you mean I slept all night then yes I got really lucky lastnight". Emily said, "where's Savannah"?, Derek said, "still sleeping", he took a sip of his coffee and said, "where are baby girl and Sam"?, Fran said, "Sam went out for a walk but so far Penelope hasn't come down yet".

He said, "I'll go check on her and make sure she's up, I wouldn't want her to miss breakfast", Reid grinned as he watched his friend race from the room and head toward the stairs. He peeked in to make sure that Savannah was still sleeping before heading down the hall toward Sam and Penelopes room.

Sam couldn't stop smiling as he looked down the mountain at all of the fresh snow, he bet it snowed about another foot lastnight, he blew out a deep breath as memories of his interlude with Savannah filled his mind. He could still feel her riding him, the way her breasts heaved and he could still hear her moans and feel her lips on his, he knew that they had agreed that it would be a one time thing but after having her he wanted to have her again and again and again.

Meanwhile inside the cabin Derek opened the door and saw Penelope laying on her side, he walked in and closed the door behind him and headed toward the bed. He crawled in bed beside her and started kissing the side of her neck. She jumped and her eyes came open and she said, "hotstuff, what are you doing, where's Sam"?, he said, "shhhhh, easy princess, he's out for a walk, I missed you and couldn't wait to see you again".

She smiled and touched his face, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, she deepened the kiss earning a moan of pleasure from him, when they pulled apart she said, "you better get back downstairs before Sam catches you in here". He sighed and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you but", he said, "I know, I know, you're with Sam and I'm with Savannah but that's going to change and as far as I'm concerned the sooner the better".

He gave her one final kiss before reluctantly got out of bed and headed toward the door, just as he put his hand on the door to open it he heard Sam coming. He looked at Penelope and she said, "quick, get under the bed", he slid under the bed just seconds before Sam walked into the room and said, "morning baby, how did you sleep"?, she said, "morning Sam, I slept great, what about you"?, he said, "haven't slept that good in years".

She laughed and said, "I'm starved", he said, "breakfast smells delicious, you better get dressed and get downstairs", as he turned to head out of the room he said, "we got an additional foot of snow lastnight". She said, "I bet it's beautiful", he nodded his head and said, "ohhh it is, maybe we can go for a walk later"?, she said, "well I" and he walked back over to her and before she could do anything he crashed his lips against hers.

He deepened the kiss earning a gasp of surprise from Penelope, Derek could hear the lips smacking from under the bed and he wanted to jump out and beat the crap out of Sam for kissing his baby girl. Sam sighed and said, "how about later tonight you and I christen that hot tub"?, she said, "uhhh maybe, let's wait and see how the day goes", he winked at her and said, "see you downstairs", she said, "see you in a few minutes".

She then watched as Sam headed out of the room, when Derek was sure the coast was clear he slid out from under the bed and said, "why were you kissing him"?, she said, "I wasn't kissing him, he was kissing me". Derek caressed the side of her face and said, "I don't want him kissing you anymore, it drives me crazy to think that he's kissing and touching you", she said, "don't worry as soon as we get out of here I'm breaking up with him".

Derek said, "from what he said we might be stuck here for a while", she cooed and said, "as long as you're here I'm fine with being stranded here for a few more days". He kissed her lips gently and said, "get dressed before I climb into that bed and have my way with you", she grinned and said, "you won't hear me complaining", he said, "woman the things you do to me" before walking over to the door and making sure the coast was clear before disappearing out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later Penelope walked into the dining room and Sam got up and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I was getting ready to come up and rejoin you in bed baby". She said, "it's such a beautiful day and I'm starvinggggggg", Fran said, "sit and eat and then we're going to go outside and go sleeding and playing in the snow".

Derek said, "momma after yesterday I don't know if I'm gonna go out, I might stay here in front of the fire today", Penelope said, "yeah me to, we had a little to much excitement yesterday". Dave said, "that's understandable", Emily said, "ohhhh before I forget we're expecting another storm tonight so we're going to be here for a few more days, maybe longer".

Jack and Henry high fived each other and said, "alrighttttttt" as they started eating their breakfast


	10. Chapter 10

Snowbound-Ch 10

A few minutes later everybody was bundled up except Derek and Penelope who decided to stay inside so that they could try to sneak some alone time in without everybody watching. Dave said, "we'll be out for a while are you two sure you don't want to go have some fun with us in the snow"?, Penelope said, "maybe tomorrow my Italian stallion".

He kissed her temple and said, "stay in and stay warm kitten and try to keep Morgan in line", she laughed and said, "I'll try but my best", Sam sat down beside and said, "honey are you sure that you don't want me to stay in here with you, we can cuddle and talk and then maybe sneak off upstairs later"?, she yawned and said, "I'm still exhausted from yesterday and I'm sure that Savannah willt tell you that's completely normal", Savannah nodded her head and said, "it is, right now the best thing for her and Derek is rest and plenty of it".

Derek smiled and said, "have fun guys, we'll probably veg out in front of the tv watching movies", Savannah walked over and kissed leaned down and kissed his lips passionately. Sam couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he watched the exchange between them. When she pulled apart she leaned in and whispered, "later I'll warm you up", he smiled and said, "have fun out in the snow".

Penelope and Derek then watched as the rest of their family headed out the door, Reid turned around and said, "Morgan I really need to talk to you about" and Henry said, "tome on daddy, wets pway". Derek said, "later pretty boy, go have fun with Henry, he's only little once", Reid nodded his head and said, "sooooo true", as he turned around and stepped on the porch he said ,"don't worry Garcia I'll take plenty of pictures for you".

Penelope smiled and said, "thanks my little genius" as she watched him step off the porch and pick up Henry as they followed the rest of the team up the path away from the cabin. When they were sure they were alone Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "I didn't think they were ever going to leave us alone", he the claimed her lips with a soft and loving kiss.

When they pulled apart she said, "Derek we need to talk", he said, "that doesn't sound good, what's wrong"?, she walked back over and plopped down in front of the fireplace and said, "until we break up with Sam and Savannah, what happened yesterday and again last night can't happen again, it's just not right", he said, "are you sure that's what you want"?, she said, "no it's not what I want but it's what's right", he nodded his head and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "whatever you want baby girl, whatever you want".

As the day continued everybody had a blast outside playing in the snow, they rode sleds, had snowball fights, made snowmen and then started riding sleds again. Meanwhile inside the cabin Derek and Penelope sat on the couch watching movies all day, just relaxing and spending time together as they pigged out in front of the tube.

About 4 Penelope said, "why don't we surprise everybody and have dinner ready when they come in"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "I love the way you think goddess". As she stood up he said, "and I love the way you feel under me and on top of me", she turned and said, "Derek I" and he pushed her up against the wall and crashed his lips against hers.

She pulled away and said, "we can't", he said, "I need you so much right now, can't you feel how much I want you" as he grinded his erection against her center. Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "we don't have time Derek, they'll be back soon", he said, "we'll be quick", she laughed and said, "I thought we were going to wait until we broke up with Sam and Savannah"?, he said, "hey that was your idea not mine, if I'd got to pick the activities we'd been making love all day".

She sighed and said, "we're cheating on two wonderful people", Derek silenced her by slipping his hand under her shirt to massage her breasts, she moaned against his lips as he started tweaking her nipples. He pulled away and said, "tell me that you don't want this, that you don't want me right now and I'll stop", she stood there gasping for air and said, "I, I, I can't" and before she could say anything else he had her pants and panties down and had her braced against the wall.

Meanwhile outside Sam and Savannah rode sleds together and teamed up in the snowball fights and enjoyed soft touches, loving glances while everybody else was totally oblivious to what they were doing. Dave glanced down and said, "it's getting almost time to head back toward the cabin", Henry said, "pwease, not yet, pweaseeee"?, Dave said, "now how can I say no to this face" and said, "alright 15 more minutes and then we head back", the air was filled with "yayyyyyyy" from Jack and Henry as they grabbed their sleds and headed back up the hill again.

Instead of 15 minutes they stayed outside playing another hour before heading inside the cabin, when they stepped through the door the aroma was amazing. Fran said, "something smells delicious", Penelope came to the door and said, "go get cleaned up, hotstuff and I fixed dinner for everybody", Sam walked over and kissed her lips gently and said, "I missed you today".

She swallowed hard and said ,"I missed you to Sam", Savannah walked over and kissed Dereks lips and said, "we had a blast but it would have been better with you two out there with us". Penelope said, "we watched a few movies and then decided to fix dinner for everybody", Fran said, "alright everybody let's get cleaned up and then eat that amazing smelling food".

About an hour later everybody had eaten and the dishes were in the dishwasher and the kitchen and dining room were cleaned up, Jack and Henry were exhausted and couldn't wait to go to bed. When they were sound asleep JJ said, "what does everybody want to do now"?, a few suggestions were outvoted and then Reid said, "I have an idea", Derek said, "lay it on us pretty boy"?, he looked at Derek, Penelope, Sam and Savannah and said, "who's in for truth or dare"?, it didn't take long before everybody agreed to that and were soon sitting in a circle in the living room.

Dave said, "since you thought of it kid why don't you go first"?, the rubbed his hands together and looked around the room at some nervous faces as he said, "alrightttttttt then Savannah truth or dare"?, her heart raced as she wondered just what he had up his sleeve. She said, "uhhhhh truth", Reid grinned and said, "okayyyyyy, what did you and Sam do outside when you went out alone"?, she felt her heart racing as she quickly tried to come up with a good lie, one that everybody would believe.


	11. Chapter 11

Snowbound-Ch 11

All of the attention then went to Savannah and Sam, Dave said, "well, you said truth sooo it's time to spill it Savannah, what were you doing with Sam"?, Savannah said, "I can't tell you". Reid said, "why not"?, Savannah blew out a deep breath and said, "because it's not my secret to tell".

Penelope looked at her and said, "secret, what secret"?, Sam said, "welllll you remember how we had been talking about getting married"?, she nodded her head yes. Derek felt his heart racing when he heard that they had been talking about getting married, the thought of losing her was more than he would be able to stand.

Sam said, "I know that we are quote unquote unofficially engaged", Penelope said, "Sam that was months ago when we were talking about that". He said, "yes, yes I know butttt I want to make it official", her mouth flew open and she watched as he dropped to one knee and said, "I didn't plan on doing this here in front of everybody butttttt".

Derek felt his heart shattering into a million pieces as he watched Sam open the little black box to reveal a huge ring, an engagement ring. Sam said, "Penelope, I love you and I have for a long time, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, to grow old with you, to have beautiful beautiful babies with you".

Penelope glanced over at Derek and then back at Sam as he said, "Penelope Marie Garcia will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"?, her mind was screaming, "SAY NOOOOOOOOOOO SAY NOOOOO". Everything started spinning and she said, "I I I" and she stood up and said, "I don't feel good" and then she collapsed in Dereks arms.

He patted her face and said, "sweetness, sweetness", Dave said, "we need to get her on the couch", Derek carried her over and laid her down on the couch. He took her hand in his and said, "please wake up baby girl, I can't lose you, not now, not after", he looked up to see Savannah and Sam standing there along with the rest of the team.

Sam said, "not after what Derek"?, he said, "I I I" and Reid said, "he's just worried about Penelope, he loves her, we all do and we don't want anything to happen to her". Savannah put her hand on Dereks shoulders and said, "step away and let her fiancée help her Derek", he said, "he's not her finacee, she didn't say yes", he stood up and said, "she didn't say yes".

Savannah said, "I'd say that's only a formality, I'm sure that when she wakes up she'll accept", Derek said, "well until then, until that happens and that's a big if, don't call her his fiancée". Savannah said, "I think you and I need to talk" and grabbed him by the arm and said, "now Derek", he said, "I don't want to leave Penelope until I know she's going to be alright".

JJ said, "when she wakes up I'll come and get you myself", he looked at her and said, "thanks Jayje", he then looked down at Penelope one final time before following Savannah out of the cabin and into the worst snowstorm he'd seen in years.

As Sam watched Savannah walk out of the room part of him wanted to follow and make sure that she was going to be alright but with the team watching he knew that his best bet was to stay with Penelope. He sat down beside her and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it and said, "open those eyes beautiful and then you can say the word I've longed to hear, yes".

Savannah stopped walking and turned to Derek and said, "what's up with the jealousy Derek"?, he said, "I don't know what you're talking about". She put her hands on her hips and said, "don't lie to me, tell me the truth, I deserve that, I deserve at least that".

He looked at her and said, "I don't owe you anything, things between us have never been serious, did we have sex, yes but things were never, are never going anywhere Savannah". She said, "but I love you Derek, we belong together, why are you fighting this, fighting us"?, he said, "I don't love you Savannah, my heart now and will forever belong to somebody else".

She looked at Derek and said, "are you, are you sleeping with Penelope"?, he looked down at the snow and when he looked back up at her she slapped his face and said, "YOU BASTARD" and he then watched as she headed back toward the cabin, she turned around and said, "I can't believe you cheated on me Derek, you honorable Derek Morgan is a cheater".

He said, "it isn't like that, we were in that cave, we thought we were going to die", she said, "are you trying to tell me that it didn't mean anything to you"?, Derek said, "I'm not saying that at all, being with Penelope made me realize something", she said, "and what was that"?, he said, "for the first time in my life I actually made love".

Seconds later he felt the other side of his face stinging and then he watched her turn and head back toward the cabin, she said, "I'm getting my things and getting out of here, we're through, this is overrrrrrrr". He chased after her hoping to stop the scene he knew was about to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Snowbound-Ch 12

When Derek walked into the cabin Penelope was sitting up and drinking some water, he walked over to her and Savannah said, "wellll how is the little homewrecker"?, Penelope looked up and said, "excuse me". Savannah put her hands on her hips and said, "ohhhh come on Penelope, I know, I know everything that happened between you and Derek".

Penelope felt her heart racing, she swallowed hard and said, "just exactly what do you think you know"?, she said, "you had sex with Derek, that's what I know", Sam put his hand on Penelopes and said, "is that true, did you cheat on me"?, tears streamed down her face and she said, "yes, yes Derek and I made love in the cave but you don't understand how it was".

Sam leaned back on the chair and said, "then by all means please tell us all how it is", Hotch said, "Penelope if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to". Savannah said, "ohhhh but she does Aaron, she destroyed not only her relationship with Sam but mine with Derek and I know that I want answers and I'm sure that Sam does to".

Sam said, "I do, I want to know what happened Penelope", she looked up at Derek and then at everybody else and said, "when the avalanche happened we didn't know if we were going to survive, if we would ever see anybody else again". Savannah said, "so what, you decided to jump my fiancée", Derek said, "I am not now or ever your fiancée Savannah".

Penelope said, "Sam I care about you I do but I've been in love with Penelope for years and she feels the same about me I'm going to move heaven and earth in keeping her with me". Sam stood up and paced across the room running his hand over his head and said, "how could you do that to me, how could you cheat on me Penelope, I loved you".

Derek said, "you don't understand what it was like to be trapped and not know if you were going to survive to make it out of there", Sam turned to Derek and said, "so that gives you the right to sleep with my future wife"?, Derek said, "I love her and she loves me Sam and being with Penelope is destiny, we've always had this pull, this attraction and in the cave we stopped fighting it".

Reid said, "can you keep your voices down before you wake up Henry and Jack"?, Savannah said, "shut up Spencer", JJ walked over and said, "if you everrrrrrrrrrr tell my husband to shut up again I'm gonna slap the taste out of your mouth, do you hear me"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhhh I got it sunshine, I got it".

Penelope stood up and said, "I'm sorry Sam, I truly am but I don't know what else to do or what I can say to make you understand", he looked down at the ring in his hand and said, "their is nothing that you can do or Sam Penelope". Derek held up his hand and said, "we don't have anything to be sorry for, what happened between us in the cave and here in the cabin was only destiny pushing us together".

Savannah said, "what do you mean here in the cabin, you had sex with her here"?, Derek said, "yes, yes we did", Savannah walked over and slapped Penelope across the face and said, "tramp, I hope your satisfied now that you've destroyed me and Sam"?, Penelope opened her mouth to speak and Reid said, "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH".

Savannah grinned and said, "ohhhhh and what are you going to do about it Reid"?, he walked over to the drawer and opened in and picked up a pair of panties and threw them at her and said, "here you forgot these lastnight". Everybody watched as she said, "t t these aren't mine", Reid said, "ohhhh but they are, you left them outside after you slept with Sam".

Penelope and Derek looked at each other and then at Reid and said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY"? and then everybody waited for Spencer to tell them what he knew about Savannah and Sam.


	13. Chapter 13

In the last chapter I said that Penelope was in love with Penelope and that should have been with Derek, I'm so sorry

Snowbound-Ch 13

Savannah turned around and said, "I'm not saying anything because nothing happened", Reid said, "strike 1 Savannah", Sam stood there watching as Derek sat down beside Penelope and took her hand in his. Just as she opened her mouth to speak the radio interrupted their conversation with a weather bulletin.

Everybody listened as the announcer said, "STAY IN AND STAY SAFE EVERYBODY BECAUSE OVER THE NEXT 24 TO 36 HOURS WE COULD GET AN ADDITIONAL 2 FEET OF SNOW". Fran said, "oh my goodness", the announcer said, "ALL ROADS, AIRPORTS AND TRAINSTATIONS ARE CLOSED AND WILL BE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, TO REPEAT STAY IN AND STAY SAFE EVERYBODY BECAUSE OVER THE NEXT 24 TO 36 HOURS WE COULD GET AN ADDITIONA 2 FEET OF SNOW".

Derek squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "everything's going to be alright", Savannah said, "awwww how sweet", the announcer then said, "WE WILL BE BACK WITH MORE UPDATES AS NECESSARY". When the announcement stopped Fran said, "I'm going to go make sure that we've got plenty of blankets, batteries and supplies".

Dave said, "and I'll go and make sure we've got plenty of wood for the fireplaces", Derek crossed his arms and said, "I'm going to stay here and listen to pretty boy and see what happened between Sam and Savannah". Savannah said, "nothing happened"?, Reid said, "strike 2", she blew out a deep breath and said, "you can't prove anything happened Reid, you're just speculating crap that never happened".

Reid said, "is that so"?, she said, "yes that's so, now if you will excuse me I'm going to move my stuff from Dereks room", Sam said, "I'm going to go move my things from the room I once shared with Penelope". Penelope stood up and said, "STOPPPPPPPP", everybody looked at her as she said, "go ahead Spencer, tell us what you know about this".

He sighed and said, "I went outside to get some firewood a few minutes after they went outside and I heard moans and groans so I walked to where the noises were coming from". Savannah looked at Sam and swallowed hard as Reid said, "when I got to the clearing I saw Savannah and Sam having sex", Savannah laughed and said, "lies, all lies".

Reid pulled his cell out and said, "I was afraid that you would deny it soooooo" and he pulled up a short video and turned his cell around so that everybody could see it. Savannah covered her face as she watched herself riding Sam hard and fast in the snowbank, Penelope smiled and said, "isn't that rich, you jump me and Derek for having sex and you and Sam do it in the front yard"?, she said, "it wasn't like that".

Derek laughed and said, "well according to the video you were riding Sam like you were a riding a bull sooooo how is it not like that"?, she said, "I don't owe you a response, you cheated on us first". Penelope said, "yes, yes we did but you didn't know that when you were outside cheating on us", Savannah said, "that's totally not the point".

Penelope walked over to her and said, "and what's the point Savannah"?, Savannah said, "I I I", Penelope looked at Derek and said, "can I share a room with you"?, he grabbed her by the hand and said, "dibs" earning a smile from her. JJ said, "I can't believe you Savannah, you and Sam are pathetic, pure and simple, pathetic" as her and Emily headed upstairs to check on the boys and make sure they were warm enough.

Reid said, "well the good news is now that Derek and Penelope are going to be sharing a room that leaves a room for you and Sam", Savannah said, "ohhhh shut up Spencer". JJ stopped halfway up the stairs and said, "I told you that if you talked to him that way again I'd smack the taste out of your mouth" and she did just that, she walked back down the stairs and slapped Savannah hard across the face.

Sam said, "was that really necessary"?, Emily said, "if I were you I'd get that cheating hussy and head upstairs and get your things out of your old rooms". Sam said, "and who died and made you boss Emily"?, Hotch stepped forward and said, "I'd watch how I talk to her if I were you Sam", he swallowed hard and took Savannah by the hand and led her upstairs to get their things moved into their new room.

Penelope smiled and cupped Dereks face in her hands and leaned in and pressed her lips against his, when they pulled apart they saw the smiling faces of JJ, Reid, Emily and Hotch. Derek winked and leaned back in for another kiss, Dave walked into the room and said, "well it's about timeeeeee" as he laid some firewood down in the box beside the fireplace.

JJ smiled and said, "this is going to get veryyyyyyy interesting", Emily nodded her head and said, "truer words have never been spoken Jayje" causing both girls to laugh as they headed upstairs to check on the boys.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter contains sexual content

Snowbound-Ch 14

When Savannah and Sam headed upstairs the only time they came out of their room was when Sam came down to get them something to eat or they needed another blanket. Derek and Penelope sat cuddled up on the couch with huge smiles on their faces, Derek looked over at Reid and asked, "is that what you wanted to talk to me about pretty boy"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "yep but I never got the chance to sooooo I thought that would be a good way to get it through to you".

Penelope said, "you did wonderful my heap of gray matter", Fran yawned and said, "it's been a long and exhausting day so I think I'm gonna turn in", Dave stood up and intertwined fingers with is wife and said, "have a good night everybody" as they turned around and headed up the stairs and it was only a matter of a few minutes before everybody else decided that they to would turn in for the night.

When Derek and Penelope walked into their room he pulled her into his arms and kicked the door shut with his foot, Penelope said, "I'm so glad that everything is out in the open, now I don't have to hide to do this" and she claimed his lips with a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart he grinned and said, "I love you and you love me and now that we know we belong together I think it's time to celebrate, don't you"?, she nodded her head as she reached for his belt.

It wasn't very long before they were collapsing back on the bed, Derek didn't waste any time in climbing between her creamy thighs, a place he had longed for allll day. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him near, he lined himself up at her entrance as she pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

She moaned against his lips as he slid inch for glorious inch inside her, he smiled against her mouth as she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as she met thrust for thrust. Derek and Penelope took great pleasure in making a little noise because they knew that Sam and Savannah were on the other side of the wall.

Meanwhile next door Sam said, "ohhhh I wish they would stopppppppppp that", Savannah looked at him and said, "if ya can't beat em join em I say" and she quickly removed her panties and straddled his waist. He moaned her name as she slid down on him and started riding him hard and fast just the way she had out in the snow.

Penelope arched her back and met Derek thrust for thrust as they got closer and closer to exploding, Derek leaned down and started kissing, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck. She turned her head to the side, giving him more access to her, it was only a few hard deep thrusts later when he felt her tightening up around him like a vice.

He kissed his way back to her lips where he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control as his thrusts sped up, Penelope raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses of pleasure from her hotstuff. It wasn't long before Penelope moaned his name as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her, with Derek following a few thrusts later.

After he collapsed on the bed beside her she looked over at him and said, "a a amazing, simply amazing", he intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "perfection baby girl, pure perfection". She then rolled over onto her side and threw her arm over his chest and laid her head down on his chest and smiled as she listened to his heart beat.

They laid there wrapped in each others arms basking in the afterglow of another passionate lovemaking session when they heard the headboard banging against the wall and heard Sam and Savannahs moans. Penelope giggled and Derek said, "what's got you giggling baby girl"?, she said, "well let me just say that sex with Sam wasn't all that sooooooo they're faking it hotstuff, they're faking it on our behalf".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "well then turn about is fair play isn't it goddess"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes it is" as she threw her leg over his body and straddled his waist. Dereks hands went automatically to her hips and as she sank down on him she said, "we've got a lottttt of time to make up for sugar so why not start now"?, he nodded his head and said, "so true beautiful, sooooo true".


	15. Chapter 15

Snowbound-Ch 15

The next morning Derek woke up to the best sight he had seen in a while, he saw the love of his life sleeping peacefully in his arms, he just laid there holding her, knowing that he wanted to go to bed every night and wake up every morning this way. Penelope started moving around and Derek leaned down and started placing soft gentle kisses in the curve of her neck.

She smiled and said, "morning sugar shack", he laughed and said, "I'll show you a good morning baby girl", she sighed and said, "ohhhh you already have my love, you showed me alllllll night long". He propped himself up on his elbow and said, "are you getting sick of me yet"?, she said, "never handsome, never, you're the man I want to spend the rest of my life with".

He kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I couldn't have said it better goddess", his hand slid down her body resting on the curve of her butt and he said, "as much as I'd love to stay here in bed with you all day I'm starving". She laughed and said, "me to angelfish, we worked up quite the appetite last night didn't we"?, he sighed happily and said, "that we did".

She threw back the covers and got up and headed over to grab some clothes, when she turned around she saw Derek smiling at her and she said, "what's got that smile on that handsome face of yours"?, he got up and stalked toward her and said, "you gorgeous, you". Seconds later his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss, when they pulled apart he said, "we better get dressed and get downstairs before momma sends up a posse to get us", she laughed and said, "well ya know we coulddddddddd take a shower together".

Derek said, "we could, it would save water wouldn't it"?, she took him by the hand and said, "it would anddddddd we could both make sure that the other gets clean". He said, "true, we wouldn't want to go downstairs and be all dirty now would we"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "no we wouldn't hotstuff, no we wouldn't" as she pulled him under the stream of water with her, it wasn't long before the sounds of their moans and groans filled the bathroom.

A few minutes later when they walked into the kitchen Fran grinned and said, "morning"?, Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "morning momma, where is everybody this morning"?, Fran laughed and said, "Jack and Henry couldn't wait to get outside and play in the snow". Penelope said, "Fran listen I'm so sorry about" and Fran held up her hand and said, "honey you have nothing to be sorry for, I've wanted you and my son together since the first time I met you".

She swallowed hard and said, "y y you have"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "yes because when my son would come to visit me you were all he could talk about", Penelope blushed and said, "really"?, Fran said, "yes really, it was my baby girl said this or my baby girl did that". Derek said, "mommaaaaaaa". Fran said, "it was obvious to me that my son was head over heels in love with you and when I saw how connected the two of you were I knew without a shadow of a doubt that you and Derek belonged together".

Derek said, "you said everybody was outside does that mean Savannah and Sam are out there two"?, Fran sighed and said, "yes and trust me when I say that I'm glad because they were making me sick to my stomach". Derek laughed and said, "what were they doing"?, she shook her head and said, "they couldn't keep their hands off of each other and all of the kissing and pet names".

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sorry that you and the rest of the team are forced to put up with that", Fran said, "the weather isn't your fault sweetheart but don't worry when the weather clears Dave is going to call the rangers and make sure that Savannah and Sam are gone". Derek smiled and said, "Rossi rocks", they turned around when Dave stepped into the room and said, "yes, yes I do".

He walked over and kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "the boys are having a blast", Penelope said, "how much snow did we get lastnight Dave"?, he said, "almost 2 more feet". Derek said, "any way the rangers can get here and get Savannah and Sam"?, he shook his head and said, "sadly no, I've already talked to the rangers this morning and it could be a week or longer before they can get them down the mountain safely".

Penelope sighed and said, "as long as I've got hotstuff and the rest of our little family I can put up with them for a little while longer", Dave smiled and said, "so are you two gonna come out and join everybody or stay inside and honeymoon"?, Derek said, "well I", Penelope playfully elbowed Derek and said, "after breakfast we're going to come out and play in the snow", she looked up at Derek and said, "aren't we hotstuff"?, Derek winked at her and said, "anything you want sweetness" causing Penelope to smile as they joined Fran at the table.


	16. Chapter 16

Snowbound-Ch 16

After breakfast Derek, Penelope and Fran ventured out into the snow and the second Dereks feet hit the snow Reid threw a snowball at him, connecting with his chest. Derek said, "ohhhhh pretty boy it's on", Reid stuck out his tongue and said, "bring it on Morgan, bring it on" as he hid behind JJ and said, "come and get meeeeee".

Penelope looked at Fran and said, "it looks like our babies are gonna have fun Fran", Fran grinned and said, "playing in the snow was always one of Dereks favorite things to do growing up". Penelope said, "being from California we didn't have much snow when I was growing up soooooo playing in the snow is always fun for me to".

Fran smiled and said, "are you ready to have some fun"?, Penelope said, "I am, I am" as they started walking over to join the others who were making snowmen. Penelope stopped beside Hotch and said, "hiya bossman", Hotch laughed and said, "hiya Garcia", Emily said, "soooooo how did things go last night, did you manage to get any sleep"?, Hotch covered his ears and said, "TMI, TMI" as he hurried over to where Dave was standing.

Savannah looked up and said, "well lookey at who finally decided to stop having sex and come out with the adults", Sam wrapped his arms around her and said, "Savannah we don't have any rights to throw stones at them". She looked up at him and said, "what do you mean by that"?, he said, "well we cheated on them to".

She opened her mouth and said, "but they cheated on us first", he said, "but we didn't know that until last night", she said, "but", he said, "no buts, let's just drop this and move on". Savannah said, "I'll try Sam but it's not going to be easy", he kissed her lips gently and said, "just as long as you try that's all I ask" causing her to grin as they started working on their snowman again.

As she looked around she saw Derek wrapping his arms around Penelopes waist and kissing the side of her neck, she remembered those special moments with Derek and she missed him but Sam was right all 4 of them had cheated. She blew out a deep breath and realized that maybe it was time for them to move on and who knows maybe her and Sam could move on together".

Sam smiled as he watched Savannah playing in the snow, she was beautiful and he could see them moving on together but the question was did she want that"?, she looked up at him and said, "what's got you smiling like that"?, Sam said, "just thinking". Savannah said, "about what"?, he said, "about us, about a future, together".

Savannah said, "t t together"?, he nodded his head and said, "I know that we started out trying to scratch an itch so to speak but you make me feel things I haven't felt in a long long time". Savannah wrapped her arms around him and said, "how about tonight we talk about us moving on together"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "sounds like a plan" causing her to grin.

A couple of hours later Penelope walked up the path and stood looking out over the mountains of snow, she stepped closer to the end and the snow under her gave away and she went over the side of the mountain. Savannah looked up and said, "hey where's Penelope, she was just standing there"?, she dropped her snow and headed up the path.

When she got to the place she saw Penelope last standing she said, "Penelopeeeeeee", she heard nothing and when she said, "Penelopeeeee" a second time she heard, "helppppppp". Savannah looked over and saw Penelope laying on the ledge afraid to move", she said, "hang on I'll go get help" and turned around and ran back down the path toward the others.

Sam saw her running and said, "what's wrong"?, Savannah said, "I found her, I found Penelope", Sam said, "is she alright"?, Savannah said, "Derekkkkkkkk"?, he looked up and said, "what do you want"?, she said, "Penelope fell over the side of the mountain". Derek said, "did you push her"?, she said, "no, I was standing here with Sam and looked up and saw her and then a few seconds later she was gone so I went to check on her and she's over the side of the mountain".

The team quickly followed Savannah to the end of the cliff, Derek looked over and said, "baby girl, are you alright"?, she said, "my leg hurts, I think it might be broken". Hotch said, "we need to get some ropes and try to get down there to her", Sam said, "this snow isn't very secure, if we try to get down to her I'm afraid that the snow might cover her up".

Reid said, "maybe we can climb down and take a rope and try to pull her up from the other side"?, Dave said, "I'll go get some ropes in the shed" and they watched as he ran back toward the shed. Derek said, "hang on baby", she said, "I'm hanging, I'm hanging", Savannah said, "is their anything I can do"?, Derek said, "no".

Reid said, "well she is one of the lightest here so she might be able to help us, that is if she will"?, Savannah said, "of course I'll help, I'll do whatever I can to help". Derek smiled at her and said, "thanks Savannah", she put her hand on his arm and said, "I'm so sorry for everything, maybe one day we can all be friends"?, he said, "maybe" when he turned around he saw Dave running back up the path carrying the ropes in his hands.

Derek said, "we're gonna climb down to you sweetness, just hang on", she said, "hurry Derek, I'm sliding, I'm sliding", Derek and Hotch quickly got a harness wrapped around Savannah and Derek said, "are you sure you can do this"?, she said, "I'm positive". Hotch said, "alright she's ready, she's ready" as they walked over to the side of the mountain away from Penelope.

As Savannah went over the side of the mountain she said, "I'm coming Penelope, I'm coming", Penelope watched as Savannah got closer and closer to her and soon she was right beside her on the ledge. Savannah calmly said, "alright Penelope I'm going to try to get this harness on you without hurting your leg and I need you to help me as much as you can, okay"?, Penelope said, "okay, okay".

Reid and the others watched as Savannah got the harness over her and got it locked in and Savannah said, "are you ready"?, Penelope said, "I think so" as she shifted her weight on the ledge. Savannah said, "we need to get her up this ledge isn't gonna last much longer", Derek said, "pretty boy you, Dave and JJ get Savannah up and me Hotch and Em will work on getting baby girl up", everybody nodded their heads as they got ready to start pulling Savannah and Penelope up the side of the mountain.

Penelope took a deep breath as she felt Derek and the others pulling her up, Savannah said, "I'm right here Penelope, right beside you", Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement as she started inching up the side of the mountain. Seconds later Penelope said, "I'm slipping, I'm slippinggggggggg".


	17. Chapter 17

Snowbound-Ch 17

Derek said, "hang on baby, hang on", Savannah said, "Penelope I need for you to wrap your legs around my waist, kinda like you're sitting in my lap". She shook her head and said, "to heavy, I'm to heavy and we'll both fall". Reid said, "listen to her Garcia, this way we can pull you both up together", she bit down on her lip and said, "are you sure Reid"?, he looked at the worried people standing with him and said, "positive now listen to Savannah".

Penelope slowly started making her way toward Savannah, she wrapped her legs and arms around her and held on tight, Savannah said, "we're readyyyyyyyy". Everybody started pulling and as she felt herself being pulled up Penelope squeezed her eyes tight so that she couldn't look down and start freaking out causing both her and Savannah to fall.

Sam along with the others pulled and pulled until they had both women safely to the top, Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and held her tight as he rocked her back and forth saying repeatedly, "I love you, I love you". Sam wrapped his arms around Savannah and said, "I'm so glad that you're safe, that you're both safe".

Savannah said, "piece of cake right Penelope"?, Penelope swallowed hard and said, "yeah right, piece of cake" causing everybody that was standing around them to laugh. Dave said, "I don't know about you but I think we need to call it a day and head back to the cabin"?, Derek said, "I agree with ya Dave, come on sweetness let's get you back to the cabin where we can warm you up".

She looked at Savannah and said, "thank you, thank you for everything you did", Savannah said, "you're welcome, I'm just glad that you're alright Penelope". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "how did you know what to do"?, she laughed and said, "I got climbing lessons as a gift a few years ago and at first I wasn't sure I was going to like it but one I got out there I loved it, the freedom and beauty was just breath taking for me".

Penelope reached out and put her hand on Savannahs and said, "I owe you so so much", Savannah shook her head and said, "no, no you don't, I'm just glad that I was able to help". Derek said, "come on baby let's get you back to the cabin", she nodded her head and stood up on wobbily legs as they started slowly making their way back to the warm cabin.

When they got back to the cabin Fran ran to the door and threw her arms around Penelope and said, "I'm so glad that you're safe Penelope", she wrapped her arms around Fran and whispered, "me to Fran, me to". Fran then walked over to Savannah and said, "and thank you for saving her", Savannah wiped away a tear and said, "I'm just glad I could help".

Sam then wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and said, "let's get you warmed up", she nodded her head as she walked with him over to sit down in front of the fireplace. Derek sat down beside Penelope and said, "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you", she laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "so was I hotstuff, so was I".

Derek said, "I can't lose you, not now, not ever, you're the woman that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with", she pulled away and looked at him and said, "and you Derek hotstuff Morgan are the man that stole my heart many years ago and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you" causing him to smile as he leaned down and claimed her lips with a soft and gentle kiss.

Penelope sat wrapped in Dereks arms for the longest time before standing up to go upstairs but when she stood up her wobbily legs gave out and she collapsed in Dereks arms. He quickly said, "babyyyyyyy" causing everybody to run into the room, Fran said, "let's get her upstairs, I'd say that she's just exhausted from todays events", Derek nodded his head as he carried her upstairs with the team right behind them.

He placed her on the bed and Fran checked her pulse and blood pressure she said, "she's got a strong pulse and her blood pressure is a little high but after what she's been through for the past few days and especially today I'd say that's normal'. Reid said, "all she needs is some rest right now", JJ leaned down and kissed her friend on the top of the head and said, "get some rest Garcie, we love you".

Henry looked at his mom and said, "is her awight momma"?, JJ said, "she's gonna be fine but I'm sure she'd feel better faster if you and Jack gave her a get well kiss". Jack and Henry smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I love you" into her ear before Spencer and Hotch carried them out of the room so Derek and Penelope could get some rest.

Derek climbed in the bed beside his baby girl and wrapped his arms lovingly around her and held her close, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you baby girl, I love you" for a long time before he closed his eyes and soon joined her in sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Snowbound-Ch 18

The next several days passed by quickly as the family remained snowed in, Derek and Penelope spent the days inside around the fire while the others spent the days outside playing in the snow with Henry and Jack. Penelope and Savannah used that time to grow closer and by the time they were able to all head down off of the mountain they had become friends.

Derek and Penelope had sat down and talked to Sam and Savannah about everything that had happened and even though Derek and Penelope had cheated first Sam and Savannah understood that it was the circumstances of maybe dying that brought out their true feelings for each other. Penelope looked at Sam and said, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you Sam, you're a wonderful man it's just that you're not the man for me".

Derek said, "and Savannah I care about you and think you're a great person but Penelope is the woman that I was meant to spend the rest of my life with and I know that you and Sam will be very happy together". Sam looked at Savannah and then at his new friends and said, "me to and I want to try to move on with you, that is, if that's what you want"?, Savannah bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I thought that Derek was the man for me but after our time here I think that man is you and I'd like nothing more than to move on in life with you".

Sam cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips gently and when they pulled apart he said, "after everything that's happened between the four of us I'm glad that we can move on and become friends". Penelope put her hand on Sams arm and said, "me to Sam, me to", their attention was then pulled to Dave who said, "are you guys ready to head out"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "we're right behind ya Dave".

A few minutes later Penelope sighed as she strapped her seatbelt on, she glanced over at Derek and said, "coming up here was the best thing that could have happened", Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "how so baby"?, Penelope said, "it helped me and you to see that we belonged together, that we needed each other like we need the air we breathe", he grinned and said, "very true goddess, very true".

Derek sighed and said, "I'm just glad that we finally realized the truth", she laughed and said, "me to sugar shack, me to", as they started down the long road Derek said, "baby girl what would you say if I asked you to move in with me"?, she felt her heart racing and she said, "is that what you want"?, he nodded his head and said, "it is because I figure if we're going to get married and have a house filled with little baby girls", she said, "anddddd with mini hotstuffs", he grinned and said, "and with mini hotstuffs, we need to live together don't you".

She said, "welllll I guess", he said, "I love you and I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you and as far as I'm concerned the sooner we get married the better as far as I'm concerned". Penelope said, "let's do it, let's get married, the sooner the better for me to handsome" causing Derek to grin and say, "I love you", she said, "and I love you to, more and more everyday".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I'm glad that Savannah was there", Penelope said, "you are"?, he said, "yes because she was able to save you, save the woman that owns my heart and is my future". Penelope said, "I don't know what I'd do without you Derek Michael Morgan", he winked at her and said, "you're never gonna have to find out either my gorgeous baby girl" causing her to grin.

As they hit the main road Derek said, "casa Morgan here we come", Penelope said, "and I can't wait to christen every room", Derek gave her his famous smile and said, "I love the way you think sweetness, I definitely love the way you think" causing a huge smile to grace her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Snowbound-Ch 19

The next few weeks past by fast as Derek and Penelope adjusted to their lives together, they had a simple wedding at the court house a few days after returning from their snowbound vacation. They were surrounded by their family and friends as they joined their lives together in a beautifully sweet ceremony.

After returning home from their honeymoon Penelope started feeling under the weather, she was staying nauseated most of the day and she was staying tired on a brunch with JJ and Emily complained her breasts staying sore. Emily and JJ looked at each other and then at Penelope and squealed, she said, "what's wrong, what's wrong"?, JJ said, "Garcie you're pregnant".

Penelope said, "what, no, I can't be pregnant", Emily said, "well are you having sex with your husband"?, Penelope said, "of course I am, have you met my husband" causing both girls to laugh. JJ said, "when we your last period"?, Penelope pulled out her calendar and looked back and said, "oh my, how could I have missed this, I haven't had a period since before we were trapped in the mountains".

Emily said, "Garcie that was over 3 months ago", Penelope covered her mouth and said, "could I be, ohhhhh am I pregnant"?, JJ said, "well their is one way to find out for sure" and grabbed her friend by the hand as they headed out of the diner. Meanwhile back at the BAU Hotch grinned as he watched Derek picking on Reid.

Reid said, "I'm serious", Derek said, "come on kid, their is no way that could happen", Reid said, "yes, yes their is, here let me show you" and before Reid could finish his little experiement the elevator doors opened to reveal 3 smiling faces in Penelope, JJ and Emily. Hotch had a feeling that Penelope was pregnant because she had always been drinking coffee but for the past few weeks the smell of coffee was making her sick and he remembered Emily doing the same thing when she was pregnant with Jack.

Derek looked up and said, "hiya baby girl", Penelope walked closer and said, "hi yourself hotstuff", he looked down and saw a wrapped box in her hands and said, "what's that"?, she said, "it's a gift for you". He said, "for me, what is it"?, Reid said, "wellllllll open it and find out, duhhhhhh" causing them all to laugh.

Derek opened the box and picked up the stick and said, "what's this"?, Penelope said, "look at the screen and read what it says, he looked down and smiled when he read, "PREGNANT". He said, "is this, are you"?, she smiled and nodded her head and said, "I'm pregnant, we're having a baby hotstuff".

He threw his arms around her and picked her up twirling her around, JJ said, "Morgan, twirling a pregnant woman is not a good idea", he put her down and said, "sorry, sorry, did I hurt you"?, she laughed and said, "not at all". He dropped to his knees and leaned in and kissed her stomach and said, "hello in there I'm your daddy".

Penelope put her hand on his head and said, "are you happy"?, he looked up at her and said, "I couldn't be happier, I love you and I love this little on right here". Dave grinned and said, "this calls for a celebration", Derek stood up and said, "absolutely grandpa" causing the smile on Daves face to grow even bigger.

Hotch said, "alright party at Daves houseeeeeeee" causing everybody to laugh as they headed toward the elevator to celebrate the news of that the ever growing family was going to soon have another member.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	20. Chapter 20

Snowbound-Ch 20

Epilogue- 6 Months Later

Derek squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "you're doing great baby girl", she collapsed against the pillow and said, "hotstuff I love you butt", he said, "I know, I know, shut up". She winked at him and said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, the doctor said, "one more push Penelope, can you give me one more big push"?, she nodded her head yes as another contraction hit her body.

Outside in the waiting room Jack said, "how much longer, it's been foreverrrrr", Henry said, "is her habin a boy or gurl"?, Reid picked up his son and said, "we don't know yet, they wanted to be surprised". Henry said, "it's a gurl", JJ said, "a girl huh"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh tause we aweady gots me and Jack" causing JJ to smile as she kissed the top of her sons head.

About an hour later Hotch looked down at his beeping cell and smiled and said, "she's in her room, they're ready for us to come up and see Garcia and the baby". Fran said, "any word on the sex of my first grandchild"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "nope, nothing" as they all headed up the hall toward the elevator.

When they walked into her room a few minutes later they walked into the room to see Penelope holding the baby and Derek was right beside the bed looking down at the newest addition. Savannah and Sam had joined the family in the waiting room a few hours into Penelopes labor and stayed so that they could meet the newest Morgan.

Fran walked closer and said, "welllllll"?, Penelope said, "everybody we'd like for you to meet the newest member of our family, Madison Francine Morgan". Henry looked up at his mom and said, "seeeeeeee", Derek said, "what's Henry talking about"?, Reid said, "he said that Penelope was going to have a girl and sure enough here is little Madison".

Penelope looked up at Fran and said, "would you like to hold your granddaughter"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "I'd love to", Penelope gently handed the baby over and smiled as she watched Fran kissing the baby on the forehead. Savannah said, "ohhh Penelope she's gorgeous", Penelope said, "thank you, speaking of beautiful where's Shannon"?, Sam said, "she's at home sleeping, her grandma is watching her".

Derek sighed and said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe that our little girl is finally here", Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "believe it hotstuff", he leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "now I have 2 baby girls to love". Jack said, "she's so tiny uncle Derek", he said, "right now she is but soon she's gonna start growing and then she'll be as big as you and Henry".

Penelope looked at Henry and said, "what do you think about Madison"?, Henry grinned and said, "her pweetttyyyyy", JJ grinned and said, "she's beautiful", Derek said, "of course she is, she's just like her momma". Penelope grinned and Dave said, "how are you feeling kitten"?, she said, "exhausted and oh so happy papa bear" causing Dave to smile.

The team spent the next couple of hours passing baby Madison around and spending some time with Penelope and Derek, it wasn't long before they noticed that Penelpoe had fallen asleep. Fran said, "bless her heart she's worn out", Derek said, "it was a long, hard delivery for her", Reid said, "so how are you doing daddy"?, Derek smiled and said, "amazing pretty boy, amazing, how could something so little own my heart only seconds after her birth"?, Reid said, "Henry owns my heart to, I completely understand", Hotch nodded his head in agreement and said, "fatherhood, their's nothing like it".

As Derek looked around the room at the smiling faces he knew that he owed all of his happiness to being snowed in with his baby girl, if they hadn't gone to the mountains with the team he wouldn't be the happy husband and father that he is today. He glanced down at his daughter and knew that no matter what he had to do she was always going to be happy and safe.

A few hours later when their family had gone he toed off his shoes and climbed in the bed with his wife and snuggled close and as he drifted off he knew that from this moment on his life was going to be filled with nothing but joy, love, happiness and family.

THE END


End file.
